Enemigo Natural
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: En la despedida de soltero de Sasuke Uchiha, Jiro contrata a una prostituta para que de rienda suelta a sus fantasias. Un malentendido hace que someta a la hermana de su prometida Sakura se marcha con una herida que tendra su fruto...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salia de la ventana de mi casa despues de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desemfrenado(babas)y mas ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **SisterCullen**quien muy amablemente me permitio de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Enemigo Natural.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.-CAPITULO PRIMERO.-**

Hotel Rodman; Salon X. 23.45 de la noche.

-Menudo braguetazo ha pegado el maldito de Sasuke Uchiha.- muchos de los hombres que se hallaban allí reunidos; cuchicheaban entre si, el motivo del evento.- ¡Si lo hace a propósito no le sale así de bien!.- dijo otro con una sonrisa envidiosa entre los dientes.

-Sí. Y la muchacha es bellísima. Yo diría que perfecta; pelo color fresa, unos ojos azules impresionantes y un cuerpo de escándalo. Todo un sueño, para cualquier hombre. Es afortunado…

-Ayame Haruno. La hija mas pequeña del magnate Haruno. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Fugaku Uchiha y Souta Haruno, consuegros. Con el odio que se profesan. Claro…que aquí quien realmente gana es el vástago Uchiha, dicen que Souta Haruno ha repartido ya su herencia entre sus hijas….

-Si; pero es la que se va a casar con Uchiha, la que tiene la mayor parte de las acciones, la otra. Sakura, no quiere saber nada del negocio familiar…

Otra persona se unió a aquel cotilleo de hienas que se habían enroscado en un rincón del salón X de aquel hotel ostentoso.

-¿Esa no es la mayor?.- preguntó uno.

-Si.- contestó otro, agregando.-Ha vuelto de Canadá esta misma mañana; mi mujer ha podido saludarla…siempre hemos encontrado a esa muchacha demasiado hosca e introvertida. Nada que ver con el deshecho de virtudes de su hermana menor…

-Sin duda; Uchiha ha elegido la mejor.- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Por supuesto!.- dijeron al unisono; mientras juntaban sus copas y brindaban en honor al futuro recién casado.

Sasuke mirada de hurtadillas todos los hombres que se hallaban allí reunidos.

Le pitaban los oídos. Y eso significaba que estaban hablando de él y de su unión con Ayame Haruno. Al pensar en ella su boca se curvó en una dulce sonrisa.

Era la mujer perfecta para él. Una muñequita preciosa que podia moldear a su antojo.

Sin excluir; claro está, su belleza y sus artes amatorias que no tenían parangón.

Notó una presencia a su lado y clavó la mirada en los Esmeraldas ojos del hombre que sería su suegro en poco tiempo.

-Un detalle para la plantilla; Sasuke, sin duda. ¿Lo pagaras tú o tu padre?

Sasuke se tensó , miró a Souta Haruno con reservas y apretó la mandíbula.

-Yo. Por supuesto.

Souta, sonrió mirando de arriba abajo a su futuro yerno.

-Lastima no tener un hijo con el que formar alianza y presión; como vais a hacer vosotros; Los Uchiha.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos y quiso mancharse de allí; pero el brazo de Souta lo apresó.

-Ahora tendréis la mayor parte de las acciones, pero no podréis llegar a nada, sin mi consentimiento .…

Sasuke lo miró con repugnancia y se separó de su agarre con lentitud.

-Siempre hemos estado en la sombra, y ahora resurgiremos de nuevo gracias a mi vinculo con su hija; pero eso no quiere decir que hagamos la empresa trizas como usted hizo con nosotros….Este emporio seguirá llamándose H&U y así lo será hasta …

-¡Sera así siempre! ¡No lo dudes!

Sasuke lo volvió a mirar furioso y casi rugió.

-Ayame va a ser una Uchiha y eso quiere decir que sus acciones formaran parte de nosotros…tus días de monopolio, Souta Haruno, han terminado…

Y sin decir mas, Sasuke dejó solo a Souta que paseaba su mirada vidriosa, por los grandes ventanales del hotel Rodman.

…

Hotel Rodman. Sala Y. 00.54 de la noche.

-Tu hermana es una arpía, Sakura. Y no me repliques ¿ok? Voy borracha y dicen que los borrachos solo dicen la verdad.- Hinata Uchiha, habia conocido aquella misma noche a Sakura y de seguida habia congeniado con ella.

Hinata habia observado a ambas hermanas y pudo observar que apenas se dirgian la palabras y las miradas de Ayame con respecto a su hermana mayor; dejaban mucho que desear.

-Hinata.- susurró Sakura a modo de reprimenda.

-Nada…- Hinata hipó.

Se hallaban en un gran sofá color frambuesa y se habían deshecho de los zapatos.

Los deditos pintados de rojo sangre de Hinata se movían nerviosos; al compas de la música que sonaba en el salón.

Sakura se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y suspiró agotada.

-Me voy a mi habitación, estoy terriblemente cansada.- se levantó.- Me alegro de conocerte Hinata; en serio. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mi ,en esta fiesta.- Sakura sonreía a Hinata . La pequeña Uchiha se levantó de un salto.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte. Me encanta la idea que seamos familia. La verdad es que tú eres la única que me emociona..tu hermana y tu padre son …mas bien diferentes…

Sakura le sonrió.

-Si te sirve de consuelo; yo tampoco comulgo mucho con su manera de ser.-Hinata recordó mentalmente la primera frase de Sakura.

-¿A tu habitación? ¿Te hospedas en este hotel con la mansión tan imponente que tiene tu padre? .- Hinata rozaba el horror en sus palabras.

-Sí. Bueno….yo…no mantengo e idolatro las ideas de mi padre ,no tenemos muy buena relación; omito el caso de mi hermana.- Sakura miró hacia donde estaba Ayame y suspiró.- A veces dudo que seamos hermanas…somos como el agua y el aceite. Si, he alquilado una habitación en este hotel hasta que todo el jaleo de la boca pase. Despues de marcharé a mi apartamento en Canadá. Donde soy inmensamente feliz con mis perros y mi encantadora vecina Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza mareada. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y decidió acompañar a Sakura hacia la puerta y marcharse ella también.

-¿No te despides?

Sakura volvió a mirar el grupito de su hermana.

-No. ¿Tú crees que notaran mi ausencia? No me gustan las personas hipócritas; y lo seria si me acercara a ella…

Sakura cogió su pequeño bolso de mano y salió por la gran puerta del salón comedor.

Se despidió de Hinata en recepcion y pidió la tarjeta de su habitación a la señorita que allí se hallaba.

Al subir y abrir la habitación notó como alguien le apresaba las muñecas y la amordazaba; mientras intentaba zafarse, alguien encendió la luz y entonces pudo ver a un hombre que sentado en un gran sillón la miraba como si fuera comestible….

…..

Hotel Rodman. Sala X. 00.35 de la noche.

Unos fuertes brazos apresaron a Sasuke sobre los hombros y lo desviaron hacia una columna de aquel inmenso salón.

-Tio; aquí no se acaba la fiesta. Porque si así fuera, te colgaría la etiqueta de muermo impresentable para el resto de tu vida…

Sojiro Nishikado; su mejor amigo, son su sonrisa de lobo y su cabello negro; olia a alcohol por los cuatro costados y se tambaleaba como una peonza.

-Jiro; vas borracho.

-Si..por supuesto y tú habrias de estarlo también. ¡Dios mio, vas a casarte! ¿Has pensado bien lo que haces? ¡Brrrrrr! Me dan autenticos escalofríos. – Jiro bebió un fuerte trago de su gin tonic y farfulló a Sasuke:

-Te tengo una sorpresita…

Sasuke alzó las cejas y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes perfectos.

-¿Una sorpresa, Jiro? ¡No jodas! ¿ Donde esta la cámara?.- Sasuke miró a sus alrededores y su amigo comenzó a reir.

-No…calla. He contratado a una señorita que te hara las mil delicias antes que abandones la soltería…..no te prives de un buen bocado Sasuke…y a nadie le amarga un dulce. Ademas.- Jiro se tomó su tiempo y volvió a pegar un trago a su bebida.- Sé perfectamente tus debilidades y he confirmado con la empresa lo que deseas.- Jiro le dio una fuerte palmada en su hombro.- Vamos; no me perdería la entrada de la chica por nada del mundo….

A Sasuke se le disparó la libido y su miembro viril se atestó de sangre.

Jiro lo conocía bien y sabia que tipo de prácticas eran de su agrado. Era un secreto que ambos compartían.

La sumisión hasta limites insospechados, hasta que el dulce cuerpo de la mujer aguantara y hasta que el dolor y el placer hicieran una conjunción perfecta.

Se relamió como un depredador hambriento y subió hacia la habitación donde haría muchas de sus fantasias realidad.

…..

Hotel Rodman. Habitacion 202. 1.00 de la mañana.

Sakura Haruno estaba aterrorizada. Sus piernas casi no aguantaban su peso y sintió su cuerpo caer.

Los brazos del hombre que la habían inmovilizado amortiguaron su caída; pero ella no podia dejar de mirar la mascara de lujuria que se hallaba sentada a breves metros de ella.

-Aquí estaras perfecta; lindura.- le dijo aquel individuo; que Sakura no pudo ver.

Oyó la puerta de la habitación. El hombre que la habia amordazado, se habia ido.

Sintió como sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar por sus ojos y el hombre sentado en el sillón, dibujó una sonrisa de crueldad en su rostro.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente.

Era perfecta.

Iba con un atuendo sencillo. Casi podia pasar desapercibida.

La evaluó lentamente y sintió como la sangre le corria veloz por las venas.

Siempre habia soñado someter una apariencia virginal…y aquella mujer casi lo parecía.

Se relamió gustoso, y caminó hasta llegar a ella.

-Eres mi sueño convertido en realidad.- le dijo; soltando la corbata y comenzando a abrirse los botones de la camisa blanca…

-**¿Que Pasara ahora?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito** NO ME PERTENECE **lepertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

...

**Advertencias: O**oC, **L**enguaje **V**ulgar y **O**bseno. **R**aking **"M" **Si eres menor de edad ; no lo leas y si lo haces; siempre será bajo tu responsabilidad.

**N/A: **Hola chicas y chicos, y toda la gente rara que me lee aquí en Fanfition xD Pues aqui de nuevo reportandome realmente como he dicho en ocaciones anteriores no gozo de tiempo por que ando super apurada. Pero espero y disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo.

Bueno sin mas me retiro nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Enemigo Natural.<strong>

**En el capitulo anterior :**

Sasuke se levantó lentamente.

Era perfecta.

Iba con un atuendo sencillo. Casi podia pasar desapercibida.

La evaluó lentamente y sintió como la sangre le corria veloz por las venas.

Siempre habia soñado someter una apariencia virginal…y aquella mujer casi lo parecía.

Se relamió gustoso, y caminó hasta llegar a ella.

-Eres mi sueño convertido en realidad.- le dijo; soltando la corbata y comenzando a abrirse los botones de la camisa blanca…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

Las manos de Sakura estaban inmovilizadas y el grueso lienzo blanco, la imposibilitaba totalmente de gritar.

El hombre que se acercaba lentamente a ella, hizo que su tensión arterial se volviese inestable y un mareo la hizo tambalearse. No era posible. No. A ella no.

¿Con que clase de persona la estaba confundiendo? Con una prostituta; sin duda.

Si tan sólo pudiese desprenderse de aquella mordaza y gritarle a aquel hombre que ella no era, quien él pensaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar las manos del hombre acariciando su rostro.

Intentó correr. Pero no pudo. Era demasiado torpe y estaba demasiado nerviosa.

La situación era una autentica pesadilla. Como aquellos sueños en los que corría y corría, escapando de algo que no podia ver, y le era imposible moverse. Estaba tan aterrorizada; que no podia moverse.

De nuevo sintió como su cuerpo se desmadejaba y otro mareo la aturdió.

El hombre la sujetó de la cintura.

-Estas muy bien adiestrada…sin duda debes ser muy buena en esto. La mejor. Nunca he visto una actuación tan excepcional. Pareces una virginal doncella en la guarida de un dragón….- Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando escapar de aquel horror.- Juguemos entonces; tienes que hacer que salga fuego por mi boca…Dios….pareces una santita….me pones como un toro…nena.

Caminó rodeándola y notó una fina seda que cubrió sus ojos.

Estaba perdida. Maniatada, amordazada y ahora ciega.

La risa de él, le puso los vellos de punta. Era una risa sensual; pero con tintes algo crueles que hizo que galopara su corazón, aún mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sasuke observó a la mujer que se hallaba en aquella habitación a solas. Con él.

Habia soñado miles de veces con aquella situación.

Dominar completamente a una virginal muchacha. Verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y incluso hacerla llorar de dolor y placer.

-¿No has traido nada?.- Le preguntó.

La muchacha movió la cabeza, como si estuviera perdida. Sin duda estaba haciendo ejemplarmente aquel papel y él se hinchó de nuevo.

Duro y victorioso se deshizo de los pantalones y el resto de su ropa.

Completamente desnudo, acarició su pene frente a la mujer, que allí parada, parecía llorar por debajo de la suave cinta que le habia anudado alrededor de sus ojos.

-Me encanta…- susurró. Su verga hinchada, empinada y orgullosa se movía con ligeros espasmos si dejaba de menearla. No la habia tocado un cabello todavía y ya tenia ganas de correrse.- Fabuloso.- volvió a susurrar.

Miró por la habitación. Buscando algún objeto que le sirviera, para lo que habia pensado hacer con ella.

Posó la vista en un atizador y unas tenazas que colgaban de un estribo; al lado de la chimenea. Sonrió caminando hacia ellos y cogió el primer instrumento.

Con la punta de él; podia rasgar fácilmente aquella camisa y destrozarla….

Sakura lloraba.

No quería ser cobarde. Pero aquello la estaba sobrepasando.

Podia huir. Podia correr. ¿Pero de que serviría?

Aquel gigante que habia visto por breves momentos; era colosal , le llevaba mas de una cabeza y sin duda la atraparía antes de avanzar muchos pasos.

Pensó en Ino, en Naruto y en sus perros.

Maldeció el momento en el que decidió volver para encontrarse con su padre y hermana.

Un cuerpo frio y extraño paseó por su cuello y se paró en el valle de su senos. Notó que era ligeramente cortante y aguantó la respiración. ¿Es que acaso pensaba matarla?

El individuo dió un tiron a su blusa y notó el aire en sus pechos y el sonido de los botones que caian esparcidos por toda la habitación.

Se mordió el labio; presa de un miedo total.

Notaba la presencia del hombre cerca y movió la cabeza intentado seguir su posición. Le era imposible. Porque de nuevo notó aquel objeto punzante en su cintura. Sintió el fuerte tirón que la hizo moverse de su posición y el sonido del desgarre en su falda. Oyó como ésta se desprendía de ella y sintió la tela gruesa de la falda , en sus pies.

Sasuke que la rodeaba continuamente la contemplaba goloso y sin hartazgo.

Se veía tan frágil y blanca…

Una figura de mujer envidiable, escondida en una horrenda ropa. ¡Magnifico! Una sorpresa mas, la cual saborear.

Tocó un mechón de su cabello sedoso y lo envolvió entre sus dedos. Se acercó mas a ella y lo olió; cerrando completamente los ojos. Embargado de su perfume a cerezas salvajes.

Sakura jadeó al sentir el frio objeto presionando en el centro de su pecho. Otra vez aquel maldito tirón y el sujetador la abandonó, exponiéndola a los ojos de aquel ser repugnante que la estaba degradando como una vulgar prostituta.

Oyó un siseo en los labios de él y un estremecimiento de terror la envolvió.

Sasuke contempló sus pechos y una admiración obscena se le escapó entre sus dientes. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo y embobado se relamió gustoso, pensando en el momento en que presionara sus dientes en aquellos pezones sonrosados y duros. La puta se habia excitado al sentir como le habia quitado el sujetador.

Tiró el atizador como un demente y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, estrechándolo. Familiarizándose con él.

Tenia toda la noche…para hacerle perrerías…follársela de mil maneras diferentes.

Notó a la putita tensarse y sonrió orgulloso. La maldita, hacia el papel de diez. Llevó su boca al cuello de ella y lo besó salvajemente. Frotando la incipiente barba por aquella zona. Haciendo con este acto que la carne de ella se enrojeciera y perdiese su color original.

Sin previo aviso, apresó sus bragas y las rompió deleitándose con el sonido; dejándola completamente expuesta ante él y su contacto.

Se separó de ella bruscamente. Y se puso a la altura de su rizos rosados; mas intimos, maravillado.

La maldita cabrona, tenia el mismo color de pelo que el de su cabeza. Ante aquel pensamiento se rió y apuntó con uno de sus dedos al triangulo del placer que tenia delante suyo.

La rendija que escondia su clítoris era perfecta y deseó tumbarla y follársela en el acto…pero él también quería sufrir de desesperación.

Hundió su boca en el triangulo de sus rizos. Ella se quejó y dió dos pasos hacia atrás, temblorosa.

Aquello complació mucho mas a Sasuke; que la agarró por los muslos y los abrió para tener mucho mas acceso a su intimidad.

Salvaje y poseído por el olor de su humedad pegó la boca al sexo de ella y apretó entre sus dientes la almendrita de su coño, rosada y brillante. Quiso apretar hasta arrancarla; pero cerró los ojos y babeó al tenerla entre sus labios.

Sacó la lengua y la paseó rápidamente por ella. Haciendo que la muchacha buscara apoyo en algo, para aguantar aquel placer….

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**O_O ¿Que pasara? Bueno creo que esa pregunta esta de más ya sabemos que ocurrirá así que espero y lo hayan disfrutado adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salió por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito** NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazón :))*.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

...

**Advertencias: O**oC, **L**enguaje **V**ulgar y **O**bseno. **R**aking **"M" **Si eres menor de edad ; no lo leas y si lo haces; siempre será bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>ENEMIGO NATURAL.<strong>

Hundió su boca en el triangulo de sus rizos y de un bocado arrancó algunos pelos de su vello intimo.

Ella se quejó y dió dos pasos hacia atrás, temblorosa.

Aquello complació mucho más a Sasuke; que la agarró por los muslos y los abrió para tener mucho mas acceso a su intimidad.

Salvaje y poseído por el olor de su humedad pegó la boca al sexo de ella y apretó entre sus dientes la almendrita de su coño, rosada y brillante. Quiso apretar hasta arrancarla; pero cerró los ojos y babeó al tenerla entre sus labios.

Sacó la lengua y la paseó rápidamente por ella. Haciendo que la muchacha buscara apoyo en algo, para aguantar aquel placer….

….

Sakura sintió el caliente músculo húmedo de la lengua del hombre, fraguar con su cuerpo aquella absoluta perversión.

Su lengua se precipitaba contra su clítoris una y otra vez y embestía con furia el centro de su intimidad con una clara posesividad.

Las manos de él, apresaron sus frágiles muslos, haciéndola jadear; también de dolor.

Atrapada por él. Apoyada en la pared de aquella habitación de pesadilla.

Las piernas le temblaban por todo aquello que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sentir:

-Miedo.

-Dolor.

-Repugnancia….y placer.

Sentía como su mente, era independiente de su cuerpo; ya que éste comenzaba a gozar con las aberrantes caricias a las que se estaba viendo sometida por aquel individuo.

Al apretar con sus dientes fieros su chorreante clítoris. Sasuke quiso arrancarle aquella membrana y masticarla de puro gozo.

Aquella mujercita lo hacía sentirse jodidamente victorioso.

Paseó la lengua a través del canal húmedo de su coño y subió por sus rizos hasta su vientre y costillas. Una vez allí recorrió con una velocidad de vértigo, los pezones de aquellas tetas. No demasiado grandes, pero tampoco demasiado pequeñas. Eran del tamaño ideal para albergar entre sus manos.

Tiró de ellos con fiereza y buscó la cresta llameante con sus dientes y lengua.

La sintió gemir y su ego creció hasta sentirse un Dios, un Dios de las cavernas y primitivo.

-Espera gatita. Ahora vuelvo.- Su propia orden, le hizo reír. ¿Dónde coño iba a marcharse? Estaba completamente maniatada y por mucho que quisiese menear su espectacular culo; no podría, se daría con los morros en el suelo al intentar dar un paso.

Agarró los pantalones del piso y quitó de sus presillas el cinturón de cuero negro.

Fue hacia ella y estuvo tentando de quitarle la suave cinta blanca de satén.

Ver sus ojos vidriosos y expectantes seria un dulce premio para su alma de patán.

Utilizó la hebilla del pantalón como un demente.

Paseándola por su coño maldito.

Ella era perfecta. Sasuke suspiró.

Las preferencias eran claras.

Aquella putita, tenía que haberle costado a Jiro un ojo de la cara. Porque entre sus fantasías, también se encontraba follarse a una mujer virgen. Y él ya estaba completamente seguro que aquella chica lo sería.

Siseó entre dientes una maldición.

Su polla se había movido sola y había escupido líquido pre seminal: blanco, espeso y hambriento.

El frio objeto que sintió Sakura en sus partes íntimas; la dejó sin convulsiones unos segundos.

Era frio. Un contraste preciso, después de la pira de llamas en la que se había convertido su cuerpo.

No podía saber lo que era en realidad aquel objeto; pero sentía sus contornos redondos y algo que le pinchaba cada vez que lo hacía rodar.

¡Una hebilla de un cinturón!

La sensación de pánico; que se había dormido entre sus jadeos involuntarios; despertó y sintió el duro cuero de repente atizar en su centro con fuerza.

-El dolor es necesario; para culminarlo con el placer. Gatita.- La voz de él sonaba ronca y contenida.- Pero no puedo más. Te voy a tomar ahora mismo de pie y contra la pared.

Las manos de él, duras. Viajaron hasta su coño y arremetió con un dedo con brusquedad.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio con la pared en ella.

De pronto ya no era un dedo, la que la estaba hostigando; si no dos y a una velocidad hiriente, buscando rincones donde encontrar su punto g; hasta ahora inutilizado.

Lo encontró y sintió como la fina tela de satén que cubría sus labios se empapaba de su baba y aliento, al experimentar aquella sensación que la elevaba a alturas imposibles de describir.

Lo oyó reír.

Y volvió a sentir las manos de él entre sus senos, reparando así, que los dedos de su mano derecha estaba húmedos.

Con un movimiento brusco abrió sus piernas y las alzó sobre las caderas de él.

Sintió su pene fuerte; levemente inclinado sobre su pubis y apreció como su cuerpo necesitaba el duro falo del hombre para colmarla de placer.

Él gimió.

Ella notó su centro empaparse de nuevo ante tal sonido.

Se dio asco a ella misma y sus pezones se volvieron duros.

Sus pechos colmados parecieron llenarse más y la piel blanca de su cuerpo rogaba por una caricia de aquellas manos, que habían cincelado como un martillo de fuego su coño hasta hacerlo reventar de placer.

-Voy a rozar la punta de mi capullo contra tu rajita, preciosa. Tu pequeña y virgen rajita. Apuesto a que Jiro ha pagado mucho por ti. – Rió como un maldito.- Estoy tan inflamado que no me veo los cojones.- volvió a reír y carraspeó.- Mira….siénteme antes de follarte. Porque cuando te meta la polla en tu dulce coñito se te va a olvidar hasta respirar.

Sakura notó la punta roma sobre sus clitoris y jadeó. Lo quería, quería aquello. Lo necesitaba.

Abierta de piernas, enganchada a un culo fantástico y con la polla dura e hiriente de él paseándose por su yaga. No necesitaba eso. Necesitaba más.

Él pareció escuchar sus pensamientos e embistió con fuerza aquella dura vara entre su vaina llameante y babosa.

Pero el dolor hizo acto de presencia. Ella gritó.

Él no se detuvo; tan solo embistió más fuerte. Abriéndose pasó. Ignorando los gritos amortiguados por ella misma y la banda que cubría su boca.

El cuchillo caliente de su verga la hería y la consumía.

"_Tu primera vez, con un repugnante desconocido que te trata como una puta e ignora tu dolor; Sakura. Esa ha sido tu vida. ¿De qué te asombras"?_

Se dejó hacer y odió al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Odió sus jadeos.

Sus manos.

Su piel pegada a la de ella; sudorosa y correosa.

Notó como la verga se convulsionaba dentro de ella y él emitía un grito fiero, animal, ronco.

Desechó automáticamente la palabra sensual…..

…..aunque lo era.

Sasuke abrazó con fuerza y la llevó caminando hacia la cama; sin abandonar ni por un segundo su vaina de ella; llena de semen.

Sakura sintió las frías sabanas de raso en su espalda y trasero.

Él la dejó vacía de su miembro y oyó sus pasos.

Seguidamente el sonido de la ducha y la presencia del hombre delante de ella.

-Quiero ducharte gatita. Estas empapada. Tu sangre de virgencita y mi semen; te han ensuciado el coñito ese, tan estrecho y dulce. Ven. Te voy a quitar las cintas de los tobillos y las manos. ¿ok? El juego se ha acabado. Ahora quiero que me tomes tú. Que me acaricies, necesito mi polla en tu boca como el respirar. Ha sido fantástico gatita. ¿Tú no quieres más? ¿O el pago era solo por una primera ronda?

Sakura sintió sus ojos arder de nuevo; pero esperó a que él desligara sus manos y sus pies.

Los desligó acariciando con suaves toques aquel contacto.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que su corazón cabalgara como un loco.

Rezó para que aquella pesadilla acabase.

-No te muevas.- le dijo él. Ahora vuelvo.- Le acarició el rostro con su mano fría y oyó sus pasos abandonando la habitación.

Sakura tiró de la banda que cubría sus ojos y con las manos temblorosas buscó algo que ponerse: Un albornoz, un camisón …algo.

…

Sasuke cubrió su cuerpo con una bata color borgoña.

Se ató firmemente el cinturón y abrió la puerta con brusquedad siseando maldiciones entre dientes.

-¿Señor Uchiha?

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces.

Parada en el umbral de la puerta, había una mujer que a leguas se veía que tenía ganas de guerra.

¿Otra guarra?

-Soy …..- ella bajó sus gafas de pasta sin cristales hasta la punta de la nariz y sonrió paseando lentamente su lengua por el labio superior.- …Su regalo.

Sasuke se quedó estático y le cerró a la prostituta la puerta en las narices.

Buscó a la muchacha que había poseído como un cavernícola por la habitación, el lavabo ….su vista se clavó en la puerta del pequeño balcón que daba al exterior. Estaba abierta.

Corrió hacia ella y buscó a la ojijade con desesperación.

No habia nadie. La muchacha habia desaparecido…..desnuda…

**Continuará…..**


End file.
